The Virtues of Wisdom, Courage, Power, and Faith
by SpicyChestnut
Summary: There is a power in honesty, especially with ones self. Perhaps that was the gift the Spring of Power had bestowed—the will to confront that which she'd denied herself, to take what she yearned so desperately for. In any case, she was tired of fighting—it was long past time for her to start living. Tag to memory 13. BoTW ZeLink oneshot.


**The Virtues of Wisdom, Courage, Power, and Faith**

* * *

 **A/N:** This story came about as the result of a challenge from a friend. So far I've written a little drama, a little humor, a little action/adventure, a little fantasy, but I haven't written any limes or lemons. I'm working on a short lime story on the side right now (the one I mentioned in the LIATOC Ch 11 author's note), and this little bitty is the lemon.

 **Note: this is the extremely censored version of this story. The full, original version has been posted to my Tumblr** , because it is like... 50% explicit material, and 30% mature material? I had to cut out a lot to meet the FFnet guidelines (2.8k words vs 6k words), so I highly recommend you pop over to my Tumblr to read it because this version is really not as good, comparatively. At least I think.

When I set out to write this, the original concept was a lot more... porny, for lack of a better term. And I was fine with that approach, I thought it could make an interesting challenge. But then I watched the memory cutscene before writing to help me frame the story and copy down the dialogue... and, I changed my mind. The memory really shows a very vulnerable side of Zelda, and the tone is much more tender. So this story ended up taking on a very different tone. In short, its fluffy as hell.

So yeah. Read, enjoy, and review. I'd love to know what you think because I have literally never written a lemon before.

P.S. **I'm SpicyChestnut123 on Tumblr,** and the story can be found on my "Short Fics" page.

* * *

The sound of rushing water and the feeling of the warm spring soaking through her gown filled her senses as she finished the last of her devotional. Opening her eyes, she slowly lifted her head to the statue of the Goddess before her, pale and silvery in the summer moonlight. A part of her felt certain her prayers would once more go unanswered, but she had to try.

"I come seeking help, regarding this power that has been handed down over time…"

Slowly her eyes roved upward, beyond the statue to the full moon high in the sky.

"Prayer will awaken my power to seal Ganon away… Or so I've been told all my life…

Despite her efforts to remain meditatively calm, a frustrated sigh escaped her. Lowering her hands she released her clasped fingers, leaving them to hang limply in the water. "And yet… Grandmother heard them—the voices from the spirit realm. And mother said her own power would develop within me."

She gazed forlornly at the water, unable to meet the critical eyes of the statue. Her despair began to slowly seep into her words, causing her voice to crack. "But I don't hear… or feel anything!"

Raising her hands out of the water she held them clasped before her once more, pleading—begging—the Gods for an answer.

"Father has told me time and time again… He always says, 'Quit wasting your time playing at being a scholar!'"

The last interaction with her father momentarily played through her mind—his accusation that she been abandoning her unfulfilled duties to Hyrule ringing clearly in her head. She gazed a moment longer at the statue before turning her head quickly to the side, throwing her hands into the water with a splash.

"Curse you." She whispered, voice breaking as her eyes burned with unshed tears.

"I've spent every day of my life dedicated to praying! I've pleaded to the spirits tied to the ancient gods… And still the holy powers have proven deaf to my devotion."

The more she spoke, the more her despair seeped into her every bone. Feeling more vulnerable than she ever had, she lifted her hands from the warm water and wrapped them around her arms, hugging herself tightly.

"Please, just tell me…" She felt her voice break, tears forming at the close of her eyelids despite her efforts. "What is it? What's wrong with me?!" Hugging herself tighter, she felt the tears fall down her cheeks, and a sob broke free of her lips.

Why? Why was she such a failure? What was so wrong with her that the Gods had forsaken her, that made her father despise her? The tears came freely now, and she struggled to stifle her rising sobs. What more could she do—what more could she give? Why her? Just… _WHY_?

So consumed in her despair was she, that she didn't notice the splashing coming from behind her. A hand suddenly landed gently on her bare shoulder, and she whipped around with a hiccup, staring with wide, startled, red-rimmed eyes at the space behind her. Link stood waist-deep in the water, his sword lying on the stone platform behind them, gazing at her with deep concern.

Zelda felt a blush rise to her cheeks as she gazed at him with surprise—she'd momentarily forgotten she wasn't alone. He looked handsome in the moonlight, his sharp blue eyes almost glowing in the pale light as they bored into hers. Water was seeping up his tunic, causing it to cling tightly to his skin, and as she caught herself staring her blush deepened. Goddesses, what was she doing… Turning from him to face the statue once more and shrugging off his hand, she whispered horsely, "You should return to your post."

However, he did not retreat. Instead, he walked around her until he was standing before her. She refused to look at him, so he placed a hand gently on her arm, lifting her chin with the other. She couldn't help but notice the roughness of his hands, her skin heating at his touch.

"Zelda…" he spoke softly, tenderly, catching her eye and holding her gaze, "There is nothing wrong with you." The fingers which held her chin slowly shifted until his palm rested against her cheek, and his thumb brushed slowly across her skin. She could feel her blush return, and a fluttering erupted in her stomach. Her eyes drifted shut, and she breathed deeply, attempting to compose herself. She wanted so badly to lean in to him, to hold him close, and maybe… her eyes darted quickly from his eyes to his lips and back again. Her blush deepened, and she shut her eyes as embarrassment stole over her.

Perhaps that was why the Gods had forsaken her; because where once unlocking her power had been what her world revolved around, now Link was at the center of her universe. She had tried so hard to stay focused on her ultimate goal, but after he had saved her from the vicious blades of the Yiga, she couldn't help but to see him in a whole new light. She'd felt ashamed at her behavior towards him after that, and had committed to treating him more kindly and fairly; and from that, a friendship blossomed. Little by little she shared her stresses and fears, and in return he opened to her as well. And with her newfound perspective, she began to notice all the little things he did for her—offering her a hand when she mounted or dismounted her horse, always carrying a spare notebook and pen when they traveled in case she filled or lost her own, remembering her favorite tea at mealtimes… his thoughtfulness touched her in a way no one's actions ever had.

Before she knew what was happening, she was dreaming of him at night. It was innocuous at first: she'd dream of riding through Hyrule field with him, happy and carefree; or of swimming together in Zora's Domain, splashing and sunning and diving off the rocks. She would wake up with a lingering sense of peace, of happiness. But as their relationship evolved and progressed, so too did her dreams. Suddenly dreams of swimming together in Zora's Domain involved him pushing her against a rock, his body flush against her with his hands roaming her damp skin, her hands clinging desperately to his bare chest. She would dream of stolen kisses, of his lips upon her neck, of whispered words of affection and lustful promises… No longer did she wake feeling peaceful, but instead agitated and tense. For weeks she endured the torture of these dreams until one night, in desperation, she dared resort to… baser solutions. Waking in her bedroom sweating and breathless, still feeling Link's phantom hands sliding up her thigh, she pulled up her nightgown and let her hand travel down her body to her damp underwear, removing the garment and bringing herself to the climax her dream had only taunted her with.

Though it helped ease the tension her mind inflicted upon her body, it did little to sate her desire for his company.

Suddenly being around him, traveling alone with him, talking and laughing with him—it became all she could think of, all she desired. She tried to focus on what she was supposed to be doing as they traveled, but she so often found herself gravitating to him instead, telling him the history of the land they traveled through and showing him the things she studied. And though she felt warmed—gratified, by these interactions, truthfully she wanted more—so much more; but she knew, that 'something more' was far, far out of her reach. So, really, perhaps she did deserve the Gods' spite. She was not dedicated, not truly devoted; she had not earned the right to receive their blessing. She was nothing more than a foolish, hopeless child, lost in her own fantasies.

Zelda finally opened her eyes and was met with his piercing gaze, feeling a tear trickle down her cheek as she answered him in naught but a whisper. "The Gods disagree."

He sighed, expression softening. His eyes burned with an emotion she could not place, and his voice was soft when he spoke. "Zelda… I know of no one more dedicated than you, who cares more for Hyrule and her people. I won't pretend to understand the way of the Gods, but whatever is keeping you from unlocking your power… it is not because there is something wrong with you. You're…" He paused, and she felt pinned beneath the sudden intensity of his gaze as he spoke in a whisper, thumb stroking over her cheek tenderly, "…perfect…"

Her heart fluttered at his words, her pulse spiking as she suddenly became keenly aware of his hands upon her skin. She held his gaze raptly, heart pumping, unsure she could look away even if she wanted to. Yet, though his words lifted the heaviness from her spirit, she couldn't help but refute them.

Her voice was weak when she spoke. "How can you say that…? I—I've failed, in so many ways…" She finally tore her eyes from his, desperate to escape the tempting lure of his gaze. She could feel her body heating in response to his touch, his nearness. She needed to regain her composure, as it was quickly slipping away in his presence. "I… I don't feel… anything. No warmth, no light, no stirring of anything…"

Link stepped forward, wrapping one arm around her waist and lifting her head to meet his gaze. Her breath caught in her chest. Mere inches separated them, and she could feel the heat emanating from his body as he held her. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, and she could feel warmth rising to her cheeks. His eyes were so blue in the moonlight, glistening brightly as he held her gaze.

"It will come," he said softly, running his thumb gently over the heated skin of her cheek, "I have always had faith in you."

Zelda felt hot, her heart galloping in her chest and her body tingling at his touch. Her composure was dangerously close to cracking completely, yet she couldn't tear her eyes from his. She wanted—needed—to take a step back, to take a breath as it had become increasingly hard to breath. Yet she felt unable to move, held in place by the intense heat of his gaze. His eyes flickered quickly, almost imperceptibly, down to her lips and back again, and she felt her heart stutter. Almost without realizing it, she whispered his name. "Link…"

The hand around her waist slowly tightened and she felt herself pulled flush against him, her hands trapped against the hard planes of his chest. Her eyes widened and a small gasp escaped her, his piercing blue eyes boring into her own and sending shivers up her spine. It was in that moment, her lips parted in surprise, that his head lowered to hers and captured her lips.

Her eyes fluttered shut and her heart raced as his lips worked slowly, tenderly, against her own. His breath was warm against her cheek, and the hand which held her face slowly moved into her hair, fingers threading through golden strands.

The world melted around her. All that existed in that moment was Link—his warm body against hers, his lips pressing urgently against her own, his hot breath ghosting over her skin… Her body acted of its own accord, seeking to heighten the sensations of pleasure his touch brought her. Her hands gripped his tunic, pulling him closer against her. She angled her head, opening her mouth to his and he ran his tongue along her lips, sending a tremor through her body. She was dizzy with sensation, her breathing becoming erratic as his kiss became more demanding, sliding his tongue into her eager mouth as his hand slid along her scalp to her neck, gently skimming his fingers over her sensitized skin. Goosebumps rose across her flesh, and a throaty sigh escaped her.

Then, suddenly, his warmth was gone, and her eyes open. Blinking in confusion, she saw Link looking down at her, eyes wide and wary. He had taken a step back, putting space between them, but had not released her.

"Princess, I—I'm… sorry, I shouldn't… I shouldn't have…"

Link didn't finish his sentence, his words trailing off as he stared uncertainly at her. She could see him struggling to hide the fire still smoldering in his eyes as they darted briefly to her lips, then guiltily back to her eyes.

She didn't move as she stared up into his conflicted gaze, her breathing still fast and shallow. Her body screamed for his, and she wanted nothing more than reclaim his lips, pulling him as close to her as physically possible. He wanted this, burned for it just as much as she—that much she could see plainly on his face. She well knew why he had stopped, but she just… didn't care—none of that mattered to her, not now, not after such a kiss. He had set her aflame—her skin tingled where his fingers had grazed her flesh, and she could still feel the goosebumps along her skin. Her head spun, her lips felt swollen, and if she closed her eyes she was sure she could still feel his lips upon hers.

Something had awoken inside her, the likes of which she had never before felt… She felt powerful, yet somehow still weak, hot and cold at the same time, and her flesh sensitive beyond measure—she was wholly and truly alive. If there was ever anything that felt like it could be the Goddess' sacred power, it was this—and if this was the closest she would ever get, there was no chance in the Sacred Realm that she would let it go.

She stepped slowly forward, the warm spring water sloshing at her movements. She locked eyes with him as she held tightly to his tunic, pulling herself flush against him. His eyes never left hers, nor did he move away at her advance.

"Please, Link…" she whispered, gripping his tunic just a little bit tighter, "I've never felt anything at these springs before now…" her voice was barely a whisper as she leaned slowly forwards, angling her lips towards his. She stopped just before their lips met, allowing her breath to ghost over his, voice desperate, "Let me feel this…"

Without a word he leaned in, closing the gap between them as he recaptured her lips in a fiery kiss.

 **-:-:-:-:-**

Zelda snuggled further into the crook of Link's shoulder, pulling the blankets of their shared sleeping roll higher. A fire crackled alongside them, the sounds of the Spring's waterfalls echoing off the caverns walls behind them. Link pulled her closer, nuzzling into her hair as she lifted her right hand into the air. A faint triforce mark glowed against her skin and she stared at it with wonder.

"I still can't believe it," she whispered, slowly rotating her hand as she observed the symbol. Link stroked her left arm with his thumb absently, lowering his head to her ear.

"I know," he murmured, rubbing his nose against the shell of her ear, "Who'd have thought I could tease your power out of you through orgasm."

Zelda laughed, a dark blush rising to her cheeks as she playfully swatted at his hand. "Link!"

A low chuckle rumbled against her back, and he held her tighter.

"Whatever it was… you, me, sex, or the Spring of Power… I still get to say I told you so."

She smiled, too happy and relieved by the mark on her hand to argue with his ego. She hummed in response, lowering her hand and tucking it under the covers. Turning on her side, she threw her arm over Link's chest and snuggled into his side as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lifting her head to meet his gaze, she smiled, bright and joyful—she'd never felt happier than she had in this moment.

"I love you, Link."

He met her gaze with a joy of his own, leaning forward to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Zelda."

She grinned, a blush peppering her cheeks at hearing the unfamiliar words. She settled against Link's chest, her eyes sliding shut easily as the exhaustion of the day settled over her. As she drifted into slumber, hovering at the edge of consciousness, a mellifluous voice sounded in her mind:

 _"Wisdom to know thine own self, and be true; courage to confront challenges, and persevere through; power to seize thine own wish and will; and faith in love to guide thee through darkness' ills. B_ _ _y these tenants alone will divine power form within the Goddess Hylia reborn."__

Curling closer to Link, she smiled.


End file.
